


coming home to love

by smallbump



Series: A hundred tiny daydreams about you [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troye goes to connor's place after a gig with only one thing in mind.  </p>
<p>(takes place in the early stages of their relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



_Nothing like playing a show at home_ , he had said and the crowd went crazy and Troye realised what he had actually done. This wasn’t Perth. Hell, it wasn’t even Australia. It made him laugh, because it’s strange to think of another place as home, especially so far away. But in a way, it was home.

The Uber drops him off at Connor’s apartment like most nights when he is in LA. Pretty much every night when he is in LA.   
That boy was something and honestly, Troye had a difficult time staying away from him. Not that he should. God, no. Connor is good. Connor is sweet and caring and thoughtful and so damn good for Troye. His parents love him, of course. He is a mother’s dream for a son-in-law.   
The front door is unlocked, Troye kicks off his shoes by the door accustomed, since this is kind of home too. Or so it feels like. Troye could trace his way to Connor’s apartment from everywhere in LA. He could describe how it looks and smells in his sleep.

“Hey Con,” he half-shouts while making his way to the kitchen. The clean, tidy kitchen. He drinks water out of the empty glass already standing on the counter top and takes a handful of wasabi nuts from a tiny bowl beside Connor’s espresso machine. Every inch of this place screams Connor. Every tiny detail gives him away in seconds.

“I’m in the bedroom,” Connor shouts back.

The bedroom. Not my bedroom. So much of the things in here are sort of Troye’s too in a way he doesn’t completely understand. But they’ve talked about home as in this apartment and Troye’s only reflecting on it now.

Connor is shirtless.

Jeans-less too. Boxers-less.

He looks _so goddamn good._ His skin almost glows in the poor light from the bedroom lamp that hangs in the ceiling. Troye swallows at the sight of the muscles that shows on his stomach, and breathes in thinking about how they must feel against his hands. How his arms will wrap around Troye's skinny body and how they will hold him tightly. He wants Connor to be rough with him, but knows that's not who Connor is. And while, he likes it rough, he loves it when Connor is gentle and sweet. Troye hasn't had that before, so it's still a bit new. To feel so loved, even during sex. Especially during sex. 

The sight of Troye in the doorway makes Connor smile. “Hi baby,” he says in that smitten, quiet voice he uses sometimes while wrapping a towel around his waist. His hair is dry and Troye thinks a shower for him too sounds like a good idea.

“I referred to LA as home at the gig.”

“How’d it feel?”

“Good, actually. Like, it is.”

It’s quite remarkable that it has taken them this many minutes to kiss each other. Usually Connor is waiting at him by the door, ready to kiss him hello for a solid five minutes before letting him in further into the apartment.   
However, Troye can’t resist anymore, not when Connor is looking at him like he said he loves him for the first time, or something like that.  
Placing his hands on Connor’s firm body and letting his fingers draw along the lines of it is giving Troye chills. He loves the way Connor’s skin feels against his fingertips.  
Connor grips his face so gently and kisses him tenderly, moving his body closer so Troye must move his arms around his clothes-less upper body, doing what Troye got too distracted to do.

He likes hot boys. Hot dudes with hot bodies, that’s all. 

Naked skin against his fully clothed body is turning him on more than it should.

When Connor begins to undress him; pulling at the hem of his shirt and upwards, Troye loses it completely. He takes it from Connor’s hands and pulls it off quickly, fiddling with the zipper of his jeans in the next second. 

On his bare skin, Connor is leaving soft kisses while taking off Troye his jeans and underwear.

Troye had been terrified being naked with Connor the first time. His body was – is – nothing compared to Connor’s. He had nothing to offer there.

But ever since the first time, Connor has looked at him with such awe. Clothes or no clothes. He’d been touching Troye in places he hadn’t even touched himself. Always leaving kisses all over his skin, as if every spot felt different against his lips. Breathing in the scent, capturing the feeling under his fingertips.

It always made Troye feel so lovable.

And it’s exactly what he is doing now. Troye lets him. He allows himself to drown in the love and affection Connor is giving him. After all; he’s home.

How they both ended up in the shower happened so quickly, Troye didn’t reflect on it at all. Or he forgot. That’s what Connor’s wet body does to him, apparently. Instead, he is focusing on kissing Connor on the mouth and not on his chin or cheek or somewhere between his mouth and nose. He’s almost sure they’d both be just as wet from it even if they didn’t have water from the shower running above them.

Connor moans and sighs when Troye moves further down. When Connor begins to massage his scalp, Troye has to take a second to breathe properly.

“Hey, here, come,” Connor breathes, and Troye stands up straight again. He follows when Connor pushes his hips to spin around, familiarly placing his hands on the wall. He hears Connor open up a bottle and squeeze out liquid. (So maybe this kind of thing happens from time to time…

He whimpers when Connor pushes it in, but settles in comfortably with the rhythm they create together. Connor kisses his nick, sucks on his skin just hard enough that it releases a rush through his body. It’s been such a long day and this is exactly what Troye needed. He’ll sleep like an angel all night after this.  
Connor takes it slow, takes his time to do it well and Troye fucking loves him for it. He moans softly with his head resting against the wall in the steamy shower. It’s warm and nice; he could be here all night. Turning his head backwards as much as he can, he meets Connor’s lips with his and another set of sloppy, uncontrolled kisses are being exchanged before he pulls away.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“

However, he interrupts himself with a long moan when Connor moves his hand to Troye’s cock and strokes it a few times.

“Love you,” Troye says, breathless, panting slightly when turning around to face Connor again.

Connor, who scoffs and kisses him, “Anytime, baby.”

They clean up, scrubbing shampoo into each other’s scalps and using the leftovers on each other’s bodies. It’s one of those 2-in-1-shampoo/shower gels anyway. One of the few things Connor isn’t too picky about. Food must be organic and he’d rather buy expensive candles than none at all. Clothes are usually bought from specific brands, but when it comes to products for his skin or hair, it doesn’t really matter.  
He’s never had problems with acne or such – knock on wood, Troye thinks for Connor’s sake – so it doesn’t matter what he uses.

As they get out of the shower, Troye allows Connor to ruffle his hair damp with a towel as he dries himself with another. Connor’s hair quickly dries on its own since it’s so short. His fringe does its wave thing, Connor annoyingly mutters about it when he sees himself in the mirror, something Troye will never understand. He loves Connor’s wave. Though, there’s not much he _doesn’t_ love about Connor. In this moment, it’s nothing at all.

They brush their teeth. In bed, Troye decides it’s time to pay back what Connor did to him in the shower. He goes down, takes Connor’s cock in his hands-

“-But we just showered, it’s going to get messy.”

“Babe, I’ll handle it.”

Connor lets his head fall back against the pillow and breaths out, “Okay, shit. Mhm.” His fingers run through his hair when Troye takes it in his mouth. Connor is _big_ , and Troye _loves_ it. It’s almost like a challenge; cause Connor is rarely as horny as Troye, so to make him come is a victory. And though it’s fun when it goes by quick, he loves to drag it out sometimes as it makes him desperately moan Troye’s name over and over. Troye secretly loves to hear him beg for it.

He sucks gently, hands following along; he kisses it from time to time. Something that makes Connor whimper, which is always fun.

“You’re such a tease,” Connor complains, but laughs slightly the second after. His hands have moved from his own hair to Troye’s. The curls tangles around his slim fingers and he pulls when Troye isn’t sucking hard enough, or just enough.

His skin is soft against Troye’s hands, the hair on his legs softer than it usually is. Or maybe Troye is just that in love, that everything is softer and nicer than it usually is. He lets his fingers dig into the skin slightly, and he can feel how Connor gets tense from it. With one hand around his cock, Troye places the other on the stomach. The firm, hairless stomach that he adores so, so much. He looks up and sees Connor’s head tilted backwards, mouth open and his chest rises and falls with a fast pace. He sucks faster, until Connor comes in his mouth.

“Fuck, Troye. Shit.”

He swallows the load before moving up so he lies next to Connor. He can still taste it, and smirks when Connor breathes out heavily against his neck. “I love you, too,” he whispers. He scotches closer, places one leg over Connor’s and presses his lips onto Connor’s. It doesn’t take many minutes for them to fall asleep after they’ve let go.

* * *

The sunlight is what wakes Troye up the next morning, and that’s when he hears Connor’s footsteps for the first time, as they’re getting closer to the bed. Connor kisses him, before straddling him, with the covers between them. It’s too much fabric for Troye’s taste but he’s too tired to do anything about it.

“Good morning baby, breakfast is ready.” Connor whispers nicely in Troye’s ear. The second he opens his eyes, the boy above him kisses him again.

“Could just eat you instead,” Troye mumbles with a smug, but rough voice. Mostly, because it means he could stay in bed. And they would stay naked so Connor’s skin would be exposed and for him to let his hands roam on. Troye closes his eyes again and baths in his own, nice thoughts.

Connor laughs, “I’m rather hungry actually. Come on, I made your favourite.”

“Your ass?” Troye is actually impressed with how quick he managed to think of that.

He can tell Connor is rolling his eyes along with the sigh he let out, simply by the sound of it. “Just get up, you horny little shit.”

“Not until you kiss me again,” he pouts and opens his eyes for the second time, to be met by Connor’s smiling face. For the first time, he moves the rest of his body too when he pulls Connor closer to him and captures his lips gently.


End file.
